wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Legendary
Appearance Legend has crimson red scales as his crest, black accents on his shoulders, and yellow underscales. His wings are golden, and his eyes are a shining amber. Handsome, and strong built, Legend doesn't like to brag about his appearance, though he likes his spotlight time. He enjoys any kind of light, as it makes his scales shine like a star. Personality Idealistic but dependable. Legend is a kind and insightful friend. While he's mostly introverted, he's an outgoing dragon, who likes being in the spotlight at times. Legend is respectful and organized, knowing things that most dragons overlook, knowing how they might come in talon. He is highly cautious, and things that scare him are with him always. Coming to tough decisions, he sometimes chooses the safe path instead facing his fears. This often results in being called, or being a coward, and Legendary knows this. This doesn't make him not brave though. Legend has the heart of a lion for the dragon he cares for, and would unknowingly do the most courageous things for them. Abilities While he is an hybrid, his SkyWing abilities and appearance are the most dominant. He has firebreath, and a slightly more efficient cardiovascular build like a SkyWing. He also has heat emanating scales, but he feels the cold much more than any dragon. Thanks to some animus NightWing gene, he ended up being an animus. He likes enchanting jewelry, and gives them as a gift to friends he trusts with his secret. His most known enchantment is his silver and amber twisted armband, which he enchanted to let him change his appearance to a russet colored peregrine falcon at will. He mostly doesn't use his power, and is very strict and responsible when using them. Relationships Rosefrost Legend met Rosefrost by pure case. They quickly developed a deep friendship, and unlike Plumeria, Legend trusted Rose's valorous and sweet character from the beginning. Legendary knew that his friendship was growing into something more, but he was too scared to ever admit his love. It didn't take long though, as both dragonets felt the same way, and they confessed together, understanding how deeply they were rooted together. Legend had no fear telling Rose his secret, and enchanted an armband identical to his, but silver with a gemstone, and left Rose two animus spells in the armband, to conquer her biggest dreams. They are now a sweet and very cute couple, basically inseparable. Plumeria Legendary’s main and most crippling fear. While they aren’t enemies, from the time he lost sight of her, he is scared to ever see Plume again. He met Plume while he was hunting in a forest, during the War of SandWing Succession, and while they fought as soon as they locked eyes with each other, they soon realized how strong each other was. Legend came to respect Plumeria, and they became allies and close friends, looking out for each other. After about a year, Legend told Plume about his secret, and gave her a gift: a bronze armband, exactly the same as the one he would own later, but with a amethyst instead of an amber. Knowing her friends love for poison, he enchanted her to be completely immune to any kind of poison, no matter how dangerous it was. He also enchanted it to be able to be enchanted by Plumeria whenever she wanted, essentially granting her one free animus spell. It was then that Plume fell in love with him. Legend never knew, and Plume never said anything, in fear of angering him. But then it happened. One night, as Legend kept guard, a group of Burn’s soldiers found them at the border of the Sand Kingdom, and Legend saw them coming. Plumeria was sleeping, and he had to make a choice. Fly away, getting away but leaving his friend, or wake her and fight the threat together? He couldn’t think straight, and was shaking really hard when he finally decided, and took off. This shaking awoke Plumeria, and she saw him flying away, leaving her, as the soldiers captured her. But what Legend didn’t know, or never wanted to find out, what was happened after. Plumeria was taking to Burn’s stronghold, and tortured. She was experiment on, tortured, whipped and exposed to mental torture as well. She slowly losted all judgement, becoming secretly unhinged, and saw only one thing: the dragon who she had loved and trusted, leave her to save his own scales. Plumeria finally enchanted her armband, giving her the power to gain the effects and powers of any venom when she touched it with her barb, effectively giving her a multi strike weapon. She escaped, and embarked on a quest to find the perfect, most powerful venom, not to kill but to be feared, respected and to find the dragon he hated, Legendary, and watch him die painfully. Category:SkyWings Category:Males Category:Hybrids Category:SandWings Category:NightWings Category:Characters Category:Animus